Loyauté me lie
by Sempre libera
Summary: Kreattur est un bon elfe, obéissant, loyal, c'est ce que stipule son contrat. Regulus Black envisage sérieusement de résilier le sien, mais ce n'est pas si simple. Réponse au défi marché conclu sur pompom.power. ATTENTION SPOILERS TOME 7.


**Titre :Loyauté me lie**

**Personnages :**Kreattur, Regulus Black

**Genre : **Angst, Tragedy

**Rating :**PG-13

**Catégorie : **défi du mois, thème : « Marché conclu ! »

**Disclaimer :** Harry Potter est à JKR. « Loyauté me lie » aurait été la devise de Richard III. Et un emprunt à Lawrence Sterne.

* * *

Kreattur était un bon elfe. Il connaissait sa place, il remplissait ses devoirs. Pas comme l'elfe de maison des Malfoy, cet anarchiste de Dobby, qui ne respectait rien. 

Kreattur, lui, savait. Il savait que des contrats immémoriaux régissaient les rapports entre les êtres. Il savait que les elfes avaient juré de servir fidèlement la famille à laquelle le sort les avait attachés.

Il savait qu'il était l'elfe de maison de la très noble et très ancienne maison des Black, et que lui avait échu l'honneur inestimable de satisfaire les exigences de ses Maîtres jusqu'à son dernier souffle, comme ses frères et ses ancêtres l'avaient fait avant lui. Il se targuait de ne jamais rompre la chaîne ancestrale. Le contrat invisible qui le liait aux Black lui avait été transmis par les siens, génération après génération. Il avait la servitude dans le sang.

Maître Regulus rentrait. Kreattur se précipita à sa rencontre.

* * *

Trois mois. Trois mois qu'il s'était agenouillé devant le Seigneur des ténèbres, qu'il avait prêté serment. Trois mois qu'il vivait sous contrat, la marque indélébile incrustée dans sa peau. Même lorsqu'elle ne le brûlait pas, même lorsqu'il la dissimulait sous des manches longues, des bandages, évitant soigneusement de l'effleurer du regard, elle se rappelait à son bon souvenir. 

Il savait désormais qu'il avait commis une folie. Il avait engagé sa loyauté et perdu sa liberté à tout jamais.

Et ce damné contrat n'était pas résiliable. Il doutait grandement de la mansuétude du Seigneur des ténèbres envers ces revirements. Un peu tard, Regulus se rendait compte qu'il avait conclu ce marché à la légère.

Dès l'instant où il avait dû s'agenouiller, face pressée contre terre, alors qu'on lui faisait jurer fidélité à son nouveau Maître, il avait compris que la jovialité à la « tope là, mon gars ! » n'était plus de mise.

* * *

Maître Regulus était bizarre, ces derniers temps. Kreattur avait beau lui mijoter des plats savoureux, le jeune Maître chipotait. Les yeux perdus dans le vague, il demeurait immobile des heures durant. Parfois, comme agité d'un spasme, il portait la main à son avant-bras.

* * *

Un jour, on lui avait raconté une histoire moldue, celle d'un homme qui avait vendu son âme au diable en échange de sa jeunesse perdue. Serpentard oblige, Regulus s'était gaussé de ce crétin de Faust. 

Méfiez-vous des codicilles, des clauses abusives, des imprimés en petits caractères. Evidemment, il y avait un prix à payer : la damnation éternelle, ou une autre joyeuseté du genre.

Mais aujourd'hui, Regulus se prenait à envier Faust . Au moins, celui-ci avait pu profiter de sa jeunesse, apprécier l'apport du contrat fatal avant de connaître le châtiment ultime. Regulus n'avait pas eu cette chance. L'enfer, c'était ici et maintenant.

* * *

Depuis qu'il avait reçu la Marque, Maître Regulus n'était plus le même. L'autre jour, d'autres partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres avaient investi le square Grimmauld. Kreattur s'était empressé de les servir. Au milieu d'eux, le jeune Maître gardait le silence, alors que Kreattur circulait diligemment, les bras supportant un plateau chargé de vins capiteux. La maison des Black savait recevoir. 

L'un d'entre eux, un certain Mulciber, avait brusquement attrapé Kreattur par le cou. Il l'avait traîné devant le jeune Maître qui s'était levé, et avait suggéré que le jeune Maître s'entraîne à jeter le Cruciatus sur Kreattur.

Kreattur savait que le jeune Maître ne voulait pas lancer ce sort à Kreattur, mais le jeune Maître ne devait pas perdre la face. Ce serait de la faute de Kreattur, et Kreattur était un bon elfe.

Kreattur avait subi les effets du Cruciatus au milieu des rires des convives. Le jeune Maitre était si pâle que Kreattur avait eu peur pour lui. Mais sa main n'avait pas tremblé

Plus tard dans la soirée, le jeune Maître s'était approché du corps martyrisé de Kreattur. Kreattur avait tenté de se lever, mais il se faisait vieux et ses jambes maigres avaient cédé.

Maître Regulus s'était mis à genoux. Son visage à hauteur de celui de Kreattur, ses yeux gris emplis d'une douleur étrange.

« Maître…Kreattur va aller…préparer votre lit. »

Il s'était arrêté alors que les bras du jeune Maître avaient encerclé son corps décharné. Les épaules du jeune Maître étaient secouées de soubresauts, et Kreattur, confus, n'avait pas compris pourquoi Maitre Regulus lui demandait pardon.

Il en avait conclu qu'il avait été un mauvais elfe, et avait réagi en conséquence les jours suivants. Après s'être cogné la tête contre les murs par quarante-huit fois, il estima son expiation acceptable. Il n'aimait pas voir le jeune Maître pleurer.

Du temps où son ancien Maître Sirius, ce renégat, se plaignait de Kreattur, Kreattur se punissait également. Vingt quatre fois seulement- il avait ses préférences.

Il avait toujours servi loyalement. La Maîtresse le battait, Maître Sirius le trouvait laid et le punissait pour cette raison, le Maître ne lui prêtait pas attention.

Et puis, un soir d'hiver, Maitre Regulus était né. La Maitresse s'était détournée de lui quand le Médicomage avait annoncé qu'il ne passerait pas la nuit.

« Kreattur ! Il sera ta charge ».

On lui avait tendu le nourrisson frêle et blafard.

Le petit poing fripé de l'enfant avait effleuré la peau rêche de Kreattur. Ses yeux mi-clos, d'une couleur incertaine, avaient croisé le regard de l'elfe sans ciller.

Il était la plus belle chose que Kreattur ait jamais contemplée.

Et il avait vécu.

* * *

Il avait demandé à Kreattur de le suivre. Comme à son habitude, l'elfe l'avait suivi sans poser de questions. Avait-il seulement remarqué qu'on s'était adressé à lui sur le ton de la requête, non de l'ordre ? Dressé à obéir depuis sa naissance, l'elfe comprenait-il que pour Regulus, il n'était pas une chose, mais un être à part entière ? 

Kreattur l'avait élevé, nourri, consolé, cajolé, quand ses parents avaient réservé leurs soins à son frère aîné, beau et fort, l'orgueil des Black.

Kreattur l'avait soutenu quand il avait dû endosser le rôle tenu par Sirius. Il avait été le témoin de sa faiblesse, de ses doutes. Kreattur ne jugeait pas ; il aimait tout simplement.

C'était le seul être qui l'avait aimé, et très certainement le seul auquel lui-même tenait réellement.

Il regarda la petite silhouette obséquieuse, les yeux globuleux, les oreilles pointues. Quelle paire ils formaient tous deux ! Si Sirius avait vent de cela, il rirait du pathétique de la situation.

Or pour Regulus, Kreattur était tout sauf pathétique.

* * *

Kreattur était perturbé par les actions du jeune Maître. Il lui avait fait promettre de ne parler à personne de leur promenade, puis il l'avait emmené dans cette grotte à l'aspect sinistre. 

« Kreattur. »

Une angoisse subite étreignit son cœur.

* * *

Maintenant qu'il était arrivé à la grotte, il se sentait étrangement serein, impatient même. 

Il avait trouvé le moyen de recouvrer sa liberté.

Son inconscience avait scellé le contrat maudit, sa mort le briserait.

Il fit jurer à Kreattur de ne pas intervenir, sous aucun prétexte. Il aurait pu envoyer l'elfe à une mort certaine et sauver sa peau, mais l'engagement qu'il avait contracté ne pouvait pas être résilié aussi simplement.

Et puis, Kreattur n'avait pas à payer pour ses erreurs.

Sa gorge se serra alors que l'elfe, saisi d'un juste pressentiment, l'implorait :

« Le Maître ne devrait pas faire jurer une telle chose à Kreattur…Cela va porter malheur au Maître…

-Je te l'ordonne, Kreattur ! » coupa Regulus d'un ton cinglant.

Kreattur se mit à pleurer. Regulus se détesta en ce moment. Lui qui allait chercher la liberté, son dernier acte aurait été de donner un ordre à un esclave. Mais Kreattur était une cause perdue.

"I fear, poor creature ! I cannot set thee at liberty"

_Je crains, pauvre créature, de ne pas pouvoir te libérer. _

Tel un oiseau qui de sa vie n'a connu que l'espace clos de sa cage, Kreattur ne saurait reconnaitre la liberté si elle s'offrait à lui.

Mais Regulus avait goûté à un ersatz de liberté. Avant la Marque, avant que Sirius ne prenne la tangente…

Il était temps pour lui de s'affranchir.

Quel goût avait la liberté, la vraie ? se demanda-t-il alors qu'il portait la fiole de poison à ses lèvres.

_Un goût de mort lente et douloureuse._

Ce fut sa dernière pensée cohérente.

* * *

Kreattur fuyait la grotte, fuyait les hurlements de Maitre Regulus qui lui déchiraient les entrailles. Il fuyait sans se retourner, se conformant en tout point aux instructions du Maître, et se sentant le dernier des traitres de ne pas porter secours à celui des Black auquel il vouait la loyauté la plus farouche. 

Kreattur était un bon elfe, obéissant. Il n'était pas du bois dont on faisait les révolutionnaires.

Mais si je vous répétais ce qu'il osa penser ce jour-là du contrat qui le forçait à se plier à la requête du jeune Maitre, vos oreilles délicates seraient choquées.

* * *

**_Note de l'Auteur:_**

-_Bon ou mauvais? Faites-moi savoir ce que vous pensez!_


End file.
